Heaven, Hell, and all thing in between
by TheKingOfTheCrossroads
Summary: Post season 8. Sam completes the third trail, shutting the gates of hell and curing Crowley in the process. With Crowley now on side and annoying the hell out of Kevin, Dean cannot accept the fact that Sam is dead, and searches for ways to bring him back. Meanwhile, Castiel reunites the angels and leads heaven into a new dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Brand new story! When I watched 'The Sacrifice' (last episode of season 8) I was a bit disappointed that Sam didn't shut the Gates of Hell, and Crowley didn't become a human...So I wrote an alternative ending, and I think I toppled over quite a few dominoes. :D ENJOY!

...

Dean clenched the phone tighter in his hands, he could hear Kevin's muffled voice coming from it. Castiel and Naomi stood in front of him. Dean checked his watch, the eight hours were nearly up, the gates of hell would be shut in less than half an hour. Dean wanted to go to Sam's side as he shut the gates, he could imagine the scared look in Sam's eyes if he had to do this alone.

'Our mission,' argued Naomi, 'was to protect what God created. I don't know when we forgot that. I want nothing more than to see you shut the Gates of Hell,' She turned to face Dean, 'but I told you that you could trust me. If Sam completes those trials, he is going to die.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Dean yelled in a hoarse voice.

'I saw it in Metatron's head. It was always God's intention…the ultimate sacrifice. As for you, Castiel, I beg of you, stop this path. Metatron has been neutralised. If you want back in, truly, I will listen.'

With a flutter of wings, she vanished.

'Hey right now, talk to me,' Dean shouted down the phone, 'Is she lying?

'I don't know!' Kevin screamed back. Dean could hear him rustling papers around.

'Well find out!' He turned back to Castiel 'Take me to him…Take me to him NOW!'

Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulders. 'Dean, please. You must have known that this was going to happen. I know Sam did. He wants to do this Dean. Sacrificing one life, only one life in order to shut the gates of hell forever, is a small price to pay…even if it is Sam's life.'

'What? Are you serious man? You want me to knowingly let my brother die, when I have the power to stop it?' Dean looked disbelieving.

'Yes Dean. I need your help. The lives of every angel in heaven depend on it. Don't you see,' He implored, looking straight into Dean's eyes, 'Sam knows what's at stake here, and he's willing to do it anyway. He is doing the brave thing here Dean, don't take that away from him just because you're scared of living without him. I can't do this without you.'

Dean nodded his head drooped down onto his chest. 'You're right. Of course you're right.' He clapped Castiel on the back, 'I'm one selfish bastard aren't I.'

'Don't be hard on yourself Dean, And besides, the track record of both you and Sam coming back from the dead if pretty high. Dying doesn't seem to stick with you too.'

Dean cracked a smile and looked up. 'Well I suppose selling souls will be out of the question.'

'Now, we must hurry. We cannot lose any more time.'

'Wait, Cas. I will do this for you, but you need to do something for me.'

'Name it Dean.'

'Kill Metatron.'

'What! Dean, are you crazy.'

'I believed Naomi. She may have been queen bitch in the past, but this is different. We are talking about every angel in heaven falling like Lucifer. We can't risk it.'

Castiel bit his lip in anger.

'I'm not coming with you unless you at least check. Don't go in guns blazing. Ok?'

'OK, ok. We don't have time for this.' Castiel handed Dean an angel blade, 'if you have a shot…take it. I trust your judgment.' He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and the disappeared.

...

'Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, hanc amimam redintegra, lustra.' Sam threw the book he was reading from down on to the table and turned towards Crowley. He was bruised, bloody and broken, sweat covering his face. Sam took the knife in his right hand and sliced his palm. An orange light shone from the cut. Sam's body shook as he walked towards Crowley's chair, his face went ashen white as he felt the last bits of life slowly seep away. 'Crowley, are you ready?' He whispered, leaning on the arm of his chair.

'Yes.' He replied simply, tilting his head back, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Sam took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the chains around Crowley's neck and hands. Sam knew Crowley would not try to run.

'See you on the other side.' Sam grimaced, and pressed his bloody hand to Crowley's mouth.

Both men lit up. Both glowing a pale orange. Crowley's eyes flashed, as though the demon inside of him was dying. He screamed a hoarse scream, gripping the arms of his chair tightly, the slack shackles on his neck cutting into him as a rived around in the chair.

Sam, fell to his knees, shouting in pain as the orange light got brighter. He convulsed on the floor, gripping his head in his hands. His body suddenly went ridged, the light filled the room, then travelled to fill the entire sky outside the church. There was a sound like a gunshot and Sam's body exploded in a shower of fire.

...

Castiel and Dean appeared in a white office. Naomi lay slumped over her desk, blood pooled round her head.

'She told you I lied didn't she,' Metatron appeared behind Castiel, pointing an angel blade at his throat. 'You should have listened to the bitch.' He smiled wickedly and turned his attention to Dean, 'A trip to heaven? Well isn't that exotic…ah ah ah. Not one more step, or I'll cut Castiel here like a birthday cake.' He grabbed Castiel by the collar of his coat and pulled him in front of him. 'You know, it was a shame I had to kill Naomi, I know how much she hated you Castiel, It would have been handy to have her at my side.' He shrugged, 'oh well.'

Castiel looked intently at Dean, trying to catch his attention. He caught his eye and looked down at where he knew the blade was hidden under his coat. Dean understood and slowly began to inch his hand towards his inside pocket.

'Now, I'm just going to tie down Cas here…no funny business.' He shot at Dean

'Like you expect me to stand here and do nothing, you douche.'

'That's exactly what I expect you to do Dean. I know how much you care for your pet angel. He winked and turned his back to tie Castiel to a chair. Dean didn't take any time to hesitate, he drew the blade out and threw it at Metatron's back. He turned and caught it effortlessly in his hand, he was surprisingly agile for an old guy.

'Did you really think I didn't see that coming Dean? I'm the story teller, I write this story, and in it…you die.' He advanced forward with a blade in each hand. Dean backed up hitting the wall behind him.

Metatron suddenly stopped, mouth open to reveal a while light. He screamed aswhite light burst from his body. He fell face first onto the floor at Dean's feet, a blade sticking out the back of his head. Dean looked up to see Castiel hunched over, one hand tied to the chair, the other still raised from the throw.

'Good shot.' Dean panted.

'Thank you Dean.' He untied his wrist and got to his feet.

'Cas, could you please now take me to Sam? It might not be too late.' The look of pleading in his eyes was had to say no to.

Castiel walked over to him, 'Ok Dean, if that is what you truly wish?'

'It is.'

'I will come to you when I have seen what mess Metatron has left heaven in. I may still be able to revive Naomi. The instrument in her head may not have been enough to kill her, only neutralise her.' He raised his hand and pressed his fingers to his forehead. Dean vanished.

...

Crowley awoke, head against the floor and feet in the air. His chair had been knocked backwards by the power of the light Sam had emitted. He knocked off the chains that were still loose around his wrists and neck. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and crawled on his hands and knees over to where Sam was lying. He pulled his head up on to his lap. 'Come on Moose, don't die on me.' He gently shook Sam's body, then put to fingers to his neck, attempting to find a pulse. Crowley searched his neck hurriedly, searching in vain to find a pulse he knew he would never find. He bowed his head, tears falling from his eyes onto Sam's face. 'I'm so sorry Sam. I'm not worth dying for. Please.' He shook Sam again, falling into a sob.

There was creaking behind him, and he looked round to see Dean. He stood staring at the bazaar scene in front of him, Sam lying in Crowley's arms.

'Dean.' Croaked Crowley. 'I don't think he made it.' Dean, snapping out of his shock, ran to Sam's side. Grabbing him from Crowley's lap and into his own. He too began shaking Sam, searching frantically for a pulse. When he found none, he bowed his head and wailed.

'I am so sorry Dean.' Crowley got to his feet, brushing debris of his jacket. 'I'll be outside, ok?' He put his hand of Dean's shoulder and squeezed it before manoeuvring himself round the fallen bits of ceiling, and out of the doors.

'Sam. I…I'm sorry. I could have saved you. I could have stopped this. You were so brave. So brave Sammy.' Dean stroked his face, wiping off trickles of blood from round his eyes.

Dean propped Sam up and swung him over his shoulder. He staggered, Sam dangling lifelessly over his shoulder, outside to his Impala where Crowley was patiently waiting. Crowley opened the back door of the car, and Dean gently lay him on the back seat.

'What are you still doing here?' Dean growled once the door was closed.

'I…I haven't got anywhere else to go.' Crowley answered in a small voice.

'So you thought you'd stick around me did you?' He turned his back and leant against the bonnet of the car. 'So he did it then. How's it feel to be mortal like the rest of us?' Dean asked conversationally.

'I can't describe it. There is so much screaming in my head I can't concentrate. Like there are people on the inside of my skull, banging their fists to get out. Like white hot knifes jabbing me in the gut. I know this is what I deserve.'

'Ha, to right you do, dick.'

'You don't have to insult me Dean. I know how you feel towards me. And I cannot ever expect you to forgive me for everything I have done, but I will try. Alright?' Dean looked round to see Crowley's hopeful face, gleaming with sweat and blood looking up at him.

'I really wouldn't count on it. So are the Gate of Hell shut now? I didn't feel anything.'

'I don't know. I was knock out when Sam…Exploded.' Dean furrowed his brow at Crowley. 'Well, not exploded. He filled with this orange light, and the light exploded. It was like fire. Then when I woke up, Sam was…' He trailed off.

'So do you think it happened when you were unconscious?'

'I don't know. I would have thought that actually shutting the Gates of Hell would take longer than a few minutes. There must be thousand demons on earth…Do we wait?...Hang on , what was that?'

The earth began to rumble under their feet. The windows of the church rattled in their frames, cracking ad smashing into pieces. Black smoke filled the air, swirling in ribbons around their heads.

'GET IN THE CAR!' Yelled Dean, pushing himself off the car and running to the driver's seat. Crowley copied him, pulling open the passenger door and throwing himself inside. The doors slammed, and were instantly hit with the smoke. The sky was so black it turned opaque. The car shuddered, moving uncomfortably side to side. The black smoke swirled faster and faster, spiralling tighter and tighter above the church like a tornado. It rose higher as more black smoke joined it. As the last tails of smoke joined the spiral. Every demon on earth span together about the church. It began to flash orange, like lightning, and flew down into the ground, crashing through the church, and it was gone.

Dean, followed by Crowley got out of the car. The church had been completely destroyed, wiped from the face of the earth. All that remained was a ring of blacked ash, glowing amber, heat waves rising from it.

'Fuck me.' Whispered Crowley. 'That could have been me!'

'You're one lucky son of a bitch. That's all I'm saying.' Dean replied.

Metatron laughed as got off the floor of Naomi's office. 'Did they really think they could kill me? The scribe of God? The man who knew God's deepest darkest secrets? Who are they kidding?' He pulled the blade out of the back of his head and disappeared.

...

Please Review if you liked it! Tell me what you think :D Much much more to come I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Next installment! Gave fun everyone! Any ideas or questions...just ask :D

...

'Reports of electrical storms have been sweeping the nation. Rumors from overseas have also reported storms of magnitude never seen before. Scientist cannot explain the sudden surge of electricity rippling through the atmosphere. It seemed to culminate in a square mile near Lebanon, Kansas. Some eye witnesses say they were 'temporarily blinded by black smoke.' We will keep you updated.'

Dean switched the radio off. Hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, knuckles white. He couldn't help glancing in the rear view mirror where Sam's body lay.

'How are you holding up Dean?' Crowley asked for the third time since getting in the car.

'Why do you care Crowley? My brother is dead, and it's your fault. How do you think I'm holding up?'

'I do care Dean. It's a strange feeling. But I do sincerely care.' Crowley put his head down. 'I'm so sorry about Sam. But blaming me isn't helping. You know this wasn't my fault. I was just the tool. Sam did this all by himself.' He looked up to see Dean's eyes shining with tears.

'I know man. I'm just so used to blaming you for everything. And now here you are, sitting in the passenger seat, were Sam usually sits, trying to make me feel better…which is usually Sam's job.'

Neither of them spoke in the ten minutes it took to get to the bunker.

'Uh, I might worn you, Kevin is in there, and he'll be totally pissed to see you. Even though you are human now, I still wouldn't put it past him to stab you in the neck.'

'Ah, well I'm sure I can hold my own against the little pip squeak.'

They entered the bunker, to find it in darkness. 'Kevin?' Dean shouted. An arrow shot through the air, narrowly missing Dean's head and sticking into the wall beside him. 'Kevin. It's me.' He looked down to the floor below to see Kevin, crossbow raised on his shoulder. 'Lowsey aim kid. Next time use the gun, yeah?'

'Sorry Dean. I was scared. You hung up on me, then the signals went all squewy. I couldn't make anything work properly. What happened Dean?'

'Well. The, uh, Gates of Hell are shut.'

'But that must mean…' Kevin could see from Deans hollow eyes that Sam must be dead. 'Oh.' He walked over and put his arms around Dean. He was expecting him to shrug them off, but to his surprise, Dean hugged him back. Over Dean's shoulder Kevin suddenly caught sight of Crowley, leaning cowardly against the wall.

'Hey Kev.'

'What the HELL is Crowley doing here?!' Kevin pushed Dean aside and advanced on Crowley.

'Wow,' Crowley held his hands out, 'slow down there kid.'

Kevin took Crowley by the throat and pushed him into the wall. Crowley didn't nothing stop Kevin, he just spluttered, 'Kevin, I'm sorry. Please. Uh…Your mother is still alive.'

Kevin loosened his grip on Crowley and smacked him across the face with his free hand, 'LIAR!'

'Ok, Kevin stop now.' Dean grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him off of Crowley.

'Dean, this isn't a joke ok! You walk back in here, while I've been frightened to death, and tell me the Gates of Hell are shut and Sam is dead, and what…Crowley's your new side kick? How does that work? And then he has the cheek to tell me my mother's alive?'

'Look Kevin, I don't think any of us could call this the ideal situation, ok? My brother is lying dead in the back seat of my car. Crowley is human, and seems to want to cling to me like a life support…'

'Hey,' Crowley interrupted.

'Don't you start. Look, there are a lot of things to sort out, but I'm only one man. I can't fix everything!'

'But Dean, its Crowley.' Kevin reasoned.

'A human Crowley. And at the moment, he's a little pile of guilt.'

'Double hey! I am standing here you know!'

'How could we forget?' Kevin sneered at him and walked out of the room.

'Was what you said about Kevin's mom true?' Dean asked Crowley, walking towards the library.

'Every word. She's in Castel Storage, Wichita, Kansas. You'd better go get her soon, I had one of my men, Del, watching her. Without him there, she probably won't get anything to eat.' Crowley followed Dean out to the library.

'You know, I'm kind of liking this new Crowley. No torturing necessary to get information.'

'Hmm, well I guess I'd better keep being useful. People who associate themselves with you seem to end up dead. I'm surprised Castiel has lasted this long…and Bobby, he wasn't even cute.'

'On second thoughts, you're annoying me already. Why don't you go and cry about some babies you killed.' Dean joked.

Crowley went silent and sat down. 'You know Dean. You can be insensitive really sometimes.'

'Me? Insensitive? Says the man who liked to kill people.'

'Well it's a bit different now isn't it. I thought you of all people might know what kind of Hell is going on in my head.'

'Oh, and what's that supposed to mean.' Dean looked genuinely confused.

'You went to hell Dean. You revelled in hurting people. You were good at it and you enjoyed it. Then those bloody angels came to the rescue, and suddenly you felt bad about all the people you tortured…sound familiar?'

'Do you really think that's the same?' Dean asked incredulously.

'Not the same no…I was a demon for hundreds of years, you were in hell for 30 years. So I think I'm coming out of this feeling a little bit worse, don't you think?'

'Ok fine. I don't really care.' Dean tossed Crowley a book, 'just get reading.'

'Reading? What for?'

'Like I said before, I have a dead brother in the back of my car, who I would like to be 'not dead' as soon as possible.' Dean picked a book and sat in the chair opposite Crowley.

'I hate to say it Dean…'

'Then don't say it.' Dean interrupted though gritted teeth.

'…but, if Sam's soul went to hell, like I think it did, then there is no way of ever getting it out. No loop hole, no back door. The gates a sealed. Forever.'

'Well I just don't accept that. KEVIN!' Dean yelled. Footsteps could be heard ran down the corridor, Kevin burst into the room holding a kitchen knife.

'Yeah! What!?' He panted.

'Put the knife down Kevin, Crowley hasn't got me hostage or anything.'

'Oh.' There was disappointment in his voice. He huffed and dropped the arm holding the knife.

'You don't have to sound so displeased. I'm one of the good guys now.' He winked, which didn't improve Kevin's mood.

'Can't I just stab him? Really, what help is he doing?'

Dean ignored Kevin. 'I want you to see if there is a way we can get into Hell after the gates shut.'

'Oh yeah sure, just give me a second.' Kevin answered sarcastically. 'What? You're serious? Dean, I'm not your servant!'

'No, but you are the only one who can read the tablets. So shut your pie whole and do your god damn job!'

Kevin slammed the knife down into the table between Dean and Crowley, and left the room.

'Well he's a little ray of sunshine.'

'Why do you aggravate him? You now he hates you. When he's around, just be quiet, ok?'

'As sir commands.' There was silence for a moment, Dean reading the book in front of him, and Crowley staring into space before he began, 'why don't I go and get Mama Tran, as a kind of…peace offering for Kevin?' Dean looked curiously at Crowley. 'Oh don't worry, I'm not going to run away, I haven't got anywhere to go. Not that you would care if I did.'

'You're right, I wouldn't…Go on then.'

'Can I have your car key?' Crowley asked slowly.

'Yeah, you're joking right? Like I'm going to give you the keys to my baby.'

'Oh come on Dean. How else am I going to get there?' Crowley wined.

'I don't know, walk?' Crowley rolled his eyes. 'Just take it.' Dean threw the keys at him. 'If there's so much as a scratch, I'll cut your head off, understand?'

'Yeah, yeah. No scratching of the car. Got it.'

...

Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be very much appropriated :D More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading! :D

...

Crowley left the bunker and jumped into Dean's Impala. He looked into the rear view mirror to see the uncomfortable sight of Sam, glassy eyed and stiff. The sight gave him an odd feeling. He was so used to seeing dead bodies, but now it made him feel uneasy. He got out of the car and opened the back door, seized Sam's trouser legs and pulled. It was slow and difficult work, Sam was a giant and weighed a tonne. He managed to heave Sam over his shoulder, staggering from the weight. Crowley was obviously not as strong as he used to be, and felt every muscle in his body tense. He walked to the door to the bunker and opened it with his free hand. He took a step inside, and gently propped Sam's body up against the wall.

'Dean? I thought I'd bring Sam in here…Didn't want to scare Mrs Tran….Dean?' Crowley poked his head over the railings but saw no one. He looked once again down at Sam, shrugged and stepped out of the door, slamming it behind him.

He went back into the car and put the key into the ignition. He turned it and revved the engine a few times. It had been a while since he had had to drive a car. Year's in fact. He put his foot down and drifted the car onto the road. He laughed as a car coming the other way dived into the hedge as he came speeding past. He made a mental note not to ever drive this way when Dean was around. He knew Dean wasn't kidding when he said he would behead him if he so much as scratched it.

Crowley silently settled into his 3 hour drive to Wichita. He thought it was so slow. He didn't think it had ever taken him three hours to get anywhere. He watched patiently as the hedges whooshed past the windows, trying not to let his mind wonder. Dean had been right, he was a shivering pile of guilt. The screams and the blood of his victims flowing through his head. The face of every person he had killed. The face of every person who screamed in agony as he stood by, watching and laughing.

He shook his head as though it would somehow help shake the memories out. He beat the steering wheel with his fists until they bled, then laughed hysterically at the sight of his own blood. His own human blood. He spread the fingers out on his right hand, keeping his left firmly on the wheel. He stared at the blood as it ran out of the cuts and down is wrist. He couldn't help laughing at the pain streaking through his hands. Such a small cut, such a small bruise, but it hurt. It hurt like he was just stabbed in the gut. Humans were so fragile. He knew that of course, torturing had made him aware of all tiny nooks that caused the most pain, but he never thought that it would happen to him. All the times he had jumped out of building, been shot in the heart or broke a bone, it had all hurt as much as getting a paper cut…but now.

He wiped his hands on his trousers. They were still covered in dirt from the church, it showed up powdery white against the black. The good thing about always wearing black, it hid all the blood he wiped on it. He shuddered at the amount of times he had got back to his house, his trousers were stiff from the blood that had dried onto it. Showering and watching the water turn red, none of it being his own.

He felt ashamed.

He couldn't think of anything else for the whole ride to Wichita. He wished that he hadn't suggested he go by himself. Company, even Deans company would have been welcome. Finally arriving, he turned into Castle Storage and parked outside the entrance. He walked through the doors and wasn't surprised to see the body of a boy lying face down on the floor. Crowley bent down and rolled him over. The name badge said 'Del' and he knew this was the demon he had left in charge of Mrs Tran. He took a key out of his pocket and left, walking across the parking lot the far side of the storage units. He entered Corridor Q and banged on the door to the left.

'Mrs Tran?' He shouted though the corrugated door. There was no answer, so he raised the door and stepped inside.

On the floor in front of him sat a woman. She was thin and dirty and asleep. Crowley walked over to her, knelt down and shook her shoulder.

'NO!' She screamed. She raised her hand and stabbed a rusting nail into Crowley arm.

'OW! Jesus Christ woman! I'm trying to save you!' Crowley wailed back, clutching him arm.

'Get away from me you monster!' She beat his head and neck with her shackled hands. Crowley fell backwards and crawled away from her shielding his head.

'Stop please,' he moaned holding up his hands in surrender, 'Your son sent me!'

'Kevin sent you? Don't be cruel Crowley, please just let me go.' She began to cry.

'I am letting you go, look…' He gingerly went back over and unshackled her from the floor. 'You see, I don't want to hurt you.' He grabbed her by the hands and lifted her to her feet.

'What's going on? Is this some kind of trick?' She took a few steps away from him.

'No Mrs Tran. I…I can't really explain what's happened.'

'Well try.' She growled aggressively.

'Well Kevin managed to decipher the Demon tablet. He shut the Gates of Hell…' There was a silence. She looked at Crowley in disbelief. 'Oh I know what you are thinking, why aren't I in hell too! Well you see, I was the third trial in closing the gates. I am human now.' Crowley gave her a small smile in the hope that this would solve everything.

'You…are human?'

'Yeah. And I am here to take you to your son. I thought that he would like me more if I showed him that I didn't actually kill you.' He smiled again hopefully.

'Well you certainly are acting strangely.' She paused for a moment. 'Prove it. Give me some holy water.' She held out her hand.

'Oh here, I think I have some in my pocket…'He laughed, 'like I carry that around with me.' She didn't laugh. She folded her arms and looked at him with distrust.

'Give me some holy water.' She demanded.

'I think there might be some in Dean's car…If you want to…?' He gestured towards the door, but before he could lead the way, Mrs Tran bustled past him. Crowley followed quickly, not wanting her to run for it.

They got to the car. 'You came here in Dean's car?' She asked, 'Dean let you drive his car? Well you must be a changed man.'

'Like I said…'He opened the trunk and took out holy water and the demon knife. He tipped the water over his face, and made a small cut on his arm with blade. 'So you see, I am not a demon anymore.'

'Take me to my son. Now!' She got into the passenger side and slammed the door.

'You wish is my command.' He swung the door open and got in too.

There was silence in the car for nearly an hour. Mrs Tran glared at Crowley the whole time.

'Why do you keep looking at me like that?' Crowley said defensively.

'Well it's not that you locked me in a storage container for a mouth and told me you killed my son…oh wait, you did.'

'Yeah well I didn't! Me kill little Kevin? How could you think such a think?' She didn't reply. 'Ok look. I am sorry for what I did to you…and to Kevin, I'm sorry. It makes me sick to think of all the things I did. It really does. And I know that there is probably no way to say sorry, but I thought this would be a start?' He took a side glace at Mrs Tran, she looked thoughtful.

'I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking that this is all some kind of trick.'

'But the holy water…and the knife? No demon can trick the knife, not even the King of Hell…well former King.'

'I know. But you still look like you, you still sound like you…'

'Actually, I don't sound like me. I'm umm, actually Scottish, I'm trying not to let me accent slip.'

'What do you mean? You're human so the accent you had when you were a human…just came back? That's kind of odd.'

'Yeah, I know.' He continued staring at the road. 'We'll be back at the bunker soon, you'll get to see Kevin and Dean can explain everything, ok?'

'Yeah, I guess…How about Sam? Where's he?'

'He…Didn't make it.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'Hey, don't be sorry at me, I'm not the one who just lost a brother. And I don't know if I would mention it straight away. Dean's not taking it very well, he's convinced that he can bring him back somehow…I don't know. I think it's a lost cause.'

'You know Crowley, that's what you don't understand about humans, we never give up. There is no giving up until we have exhausted every last option. And even then you are convinced that you missed something. You have a lot to learn about being one of us.'

'So I guess this means you believe I'm human then?' He took another side glace at her face to check her expression. She was frowning.

'I need to talk to Dean first and Kevin. You may be human now Crowley, but don't think I won't kill you in a heartbeat.'

'Funny, you son said something quite similar.' He laughed and continued to drive.

...

I didn't think it was possible to write a whole chapter, just Crowley and Mrs Tran...But here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and like the way Crowley is turning out...I was finding it difficult think of how he would be when he became human. I would love to know what you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy :D

...

'So here we are.' Crowley parked the car in front of the doors to the Bunker.

Crowley held the door open for Mrs Tran and she made her way inside and down the stairs. Crowley was pleased to see that Dean had moved Sam's body from the top of the stairs, he didn't fancy having to explain to her why Sam was lying discarded where anyone could stand on him.

'Kevin!' Mrs Tran screamed as she ran down the stairs. 'Kevin? Where are you?'

'MUM?' Kevin shouted from somewhere in the distance. He came running through the door at the far end of the room. He stopped short in front of his mother. 'Mum, is that really you?' a tear fell from his eye.

She nodded and held her arms wide. Kevin flew into her arms.

'Kevin?' Dean shouted. He also appeared from the door and stopped to see the scene in front of him. He smiled when he saw Mrs Tran, then looked over at Crowley and nodded his head. Crowley could help but smile back at him.

Dean walked over to Mrs Tran as she released Kevin from the hug. 'It is so good to see you Mrs Tran.'

'And you Dean. I never thought I would see either of you again.' She began to cry, but quickly wiped the tears away, acting strong.

'You did a good think here Crowley,' Dean called over to Crowley who was still standing at the foot of the stairs.

'It's the least I could do really.' He replied in his gruff voice.

'You got that right,' Kevin muttered turning his back on Crowley.

'Come on Kev, cut him some slack.' Kevin raised his eye brows at Dean. 'Come on man, you now I'm the first guy to call Crowley a douche, but…he's not really Crowley anymore, so you can't treat him like it, ok?'

'So it's true then?' Mrs Tran asked. 'What he told me about him becoming human? It's all true?'

'Yeah. The Gates of Hell are closed. There are no demons left on earth…and…'

'Sam.' She finished the sentence for him.

'Yeah, Sam. But Kevin is going to find a way, aren't you Kev.' He looked hopefully towards Kevin.

'I'll try Dean, I really will. But if you want me to be totally honest…'

'Well I don't, ok? Just find something.' He stalked off.

'Uh, Dean? A word?' Crowley followed Dean out leaving Kevin and his mother.

'What is it Crowley? If it's about Sam, then I suggest you stop before I hit you over the head with a book.'

'OK…Well it is about Sam…So maybe I'll just stand here.' Crowley walked to the other side of the room. 'I don't know if this will be good news to you or not, but I have a theory about Sam.'

'Go on then.'

'OK, so the gates closed just after Sam died. So that would mean his soul would have gone to hell…'

'I know this already,' he huffed, flicking though a huge leather bound volume.

'Let me finish squirrel. So let's just say his soul didn't go straight to hell. You know better than anyone what happens if you deny a reaper.' Dean stopped his flicking and looked up attentively. 'So if Sam managed to hang on and the gates shut before he was taken…he might be floating around here somewhere.'

'It makes sense.' Dean replied slowly.

'Well, just think, someone who is destined to go to hell will die…and where will they go? They can't get into hell, but that doesn't automatically mean they go to heaven does it. They must be trapped in the void. Sam along with them.'

'So Sam's a ghost?' Dean suddenly looked hopeful.

'Well, it's just a theory. But…yeah.'

'Thank god you're here Crowley...another thing I thought I'd never say. Ok, so summoning a ghost, now that's something I know how to do.' He walked out the room, Crowley close on his heels. He walked to Sam's bedroom. He slowly turned the door handle to reveal Sam's body lying on his bed. Eyes still staring.

'By the way, I forgot to thank you for dumping his body at the top of the stairs, nice surprise when I heard you call for me.'

'Well I had to put him somewhere, just imagine me turning up to get Mrs Tran and Sam was dead in the back seat…it would hardly help me gain her trust now would it?'

'Hmmm. Good job with Mrs Tran though. I honestly thought you would come back saying she had died before you got to her.' He turned back to Sam. 'So theoretically, Sam should be here?'

'You're the ghost hunter.' He smirked.

'Sam?' Dean shouted, looking around. 'Sammy?!' Dean fiddled with a radio on his bedside table. 'Sam?' Dean talked into it.

'Ok, you look stupid Dean.' Crowley laughed. 'Do you really think Sam is sitting in a radio waiting to talk to you?'

'Shut up Crowley.' Dean hissed. 'This has worked before….Sam?'

'Ok, well this is thrilling and everything, but how long do you think this is going to take?'

'I'm sorry Crowley, am I boring you? Is there so pressing matter you wish to attend to?'

Crowley huffed. 'I'm going to get a sandwich. Being a human is exhausting, and I'm hungry. Call me if sleeping beauty wakes up won't you?' He walked from the room leaving Dean alone.

'Sammy, please. I know you are here. If there's a stubborn son of a bitch then it you. If there's anyone who can get out of being dragged down to hell, then it's you Sam….Come on Sam.' He sat in the chair next to Sam's bed and closed his eyes. 'Sammy, I wanted to stop you from completing the trial. I wanted Castiel to take me straight to you when I…when I found out that you were going to die. I'm sorry Sam. Naomi told me, I didn't know what to do. Castiel convinced me to go to heaven with him, he said that heaven would fall if I didn't help. I wanted to help you. But…I don't know. You must have known what you were getting yourself into, I was naive. I really thought that everything was going to be ok.'

The radio suddenly turned on. It switched from one station to the other. Dean got up and twiddled the dials, 'Sam?'

A mug flew off the side table and smashed onto the floor. 'SAMMY?'

'DEAN?'

...

More to come soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I love Kevin and Crowley having a fight...I would love this scene to be real!

...

'Hey Kev.' Crowley elbowed Kevin as he entered the kitchen. Kevin was sitting at the kitchen table a bowl of cereal balanced atop a stack of notes and dusty books.

'Get out of my sight Crowley.' Kevin Scowled.

'My my, what a friendly boy you are. I was at least expecting a thank you…'

'A thank you? You are kidding right?' Kevin looked incredulously at him.

'Well I did just save your mother, all out of the kindness of my heart.' He winked.

Kevin closed his eyes in frustration. 'Stop talking to me or I will jab this spoon in your face.'

'Tempting as it is to watch a skinny teen try and stab me with a spoon, I think I'll pass…Any fruit Loops left? I'm starving.' Crowley went to the cupboards and started to search for a box of cereal.

'Don't you dare touch my food. I don't want your demon hands all over them.' Kevin got out of his chair and stood in front of the cereal, glaring at him.

'Don't worry, I washed my hands,' He held up his hands and wiggled his finger.

'I'm serious Crowley.'

'Oh and I believe you, you have your serious face on and everything…Very scary.' He backed away slightly in mock fright. 'Now stop being childish and pass me the fruit loops.' He held out his hand. 'Any day now would be terrific.'

'You're such a funny guy Crowley. All those little jokes and quips. Now listen to me. You. Are. . …Got it?'

Crowley frowned at Kevin, then began to laugh. 'Kevin, its cereal. I'm hungry, just give it.' Kevin shook his head in defiance. 'I can't believe we are arguing about bloody cereal.' Crowley reached behind Kevin's back and snatched the box. 'Thanks Kevin, you're a real pal. Get me a bowl would you?

'Hey! Get off them!' Kevin lunged towards Crowley and grabbed the corner of the box.

'Kevin, don't be stupid.'

'They're mine!'

'Kevin get off me.' Crowley roared, as Kevin tried to wrestle him to the ground. 'It's not that I'm not flattered Kevin, trying to get me on my back and all, but really, you should have just asked.'

'Sam!?' Dean burst into the room holding a radio. 'I followed him down here, have you seen…' He cut off, seeing the most bazaar scene in front of him. 'What the…?'

Crowley pinched the underside of Kevin's arm and he screamed, backing off and falling breathlessly against the counter. 'You pinched me!'

'I did indeed Kevin. And I also have the cereal. Let's call it quits yeah?' Crowley smoothed down the front of his shirt.

'What the fuck is going on in here? You're telling me you're fighting over Cereal? I leave you alone for two seconds!' Dean shouted.

'You still can't have any.' Kevin glowered, ignoring Dean.

'You see Kevin. I don't think you have grasped the whole _we had a fight and I won_ situation. I have the cereal, and you don't. Suck it up, I'm going to be here a while.'

'Over my dead body.' Kevin muttered.

'Oh, I'm counting on it Kev.'

'Right, so if we've both done measuring dicks, could we just all calm down for a sec?' Dean spoke into the silence. 'Did either of you see…'

'Why are you such a bitch Crowley?' Kevin shouted, interrupting Dean.

'Wow, were did that come from?'

'You're human now. You don't have an excuse for being a dick, so what is it?'

'Just because I'm human now, doesn't mean I'm suddenly a saint. I got your mum back, what more do you want from me?'

'Oh you haven't even stated to pay me back. Remember cutting off my finger? Because I do!'

'Oh yeah, they finger that Castiel so artfully attached again for you, that finger? Stop whining, I could have done a lot worse.'

'OK stop!' Dean forced his way in-between Crowley and Kevin. He pushed them apart and grabbed the box of cereal from Crowley's hands. 'So are we done? Everything out in the open?' Both of them looked down at the floor. 'Sulking now are we? Just great. I feel like you father.'

'Hmm, you know Dean, I've never really pictured you as a father figure. More…friends with befits, if you get my meaning.' He winked.

'You,' He pointed at Crowley, 'shut you face, and come with me. And you,' He pointed at Kevin, 'go do some shopping.' Kevin scowled and stumped off. 'And get me some pie!' Dean shouted after him.

'I do love a good tussle.' Crowley grinned.

'I told you not to aggravate him, could you at least do one thing I ask?'

'If you ask nicely…Why are you holding a radio?' Crowley asked frowning.

'Well if you had listened to me when I walked in you would have heard that I saw Sam, he went straight through that door,' he pointed at the one he had just walked through. 'Did you see him?'

'Well if you didn't notice, I was busy stuck in a head lock by the lovely Kevin.'

'Useless,' Dean muttered under his breath. 'Sam?' He shouted again, looking frantically in circles.

'I never knew you were so good at pirouettes Dean, really, you should join a ballet class.'

Dean ignored Crowley and walked out of the room, still moving the dials of the radio. 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' There was a whisper from down the hall. He carefully tiptoed down the corridor, Crowley craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

'O Sammy darling? Are you down there?'

'Knock it off' He elbowed Crowley in the ribs and he fell silent. 'Sam?'

'Dean, I'm here!' the outline of Sam flickered and suddenly he was standing at the other end of the corridor, looking pale and weak.

'Sam!' Dean rushed towards him and stopped short right in front of him. 'I feel like I should hug you or something!'

'Just a hello will do.' Sam smiled.

'Hello Sammy.' Dean smiled back, 'It's good to see you.'

'Well this is very touching, I might get out the hankies if this gets anymore hard core.'

'So, Crowley made it to the other side then?' Sam said. 'I don't think we thought through what would have happened if we actually made Crowley a human…Sorry about that Dean.'

'Hey, standing right here thank you very much!' Crowley wined.

'A winy son of a bitch isn't he.' Sam laughed.

'You don't know the half of it.' Dean tried to laugh along, but his face fell.

'What's up Dean?' Sam asked.

'You know what's up. I left you to die, that's what. And now you're a freaking ghost!'

'Better than in hell. Was a close call though. Abaddon sends her regards though…' Dean looked confused. 'Well you see, I died, and my soul was in the process of being sent to hell along with all the other demons on earth. It was rough, you know, being the only human in the middle of a fucking cloud full of demons…they were pissed, and they knew it was me who was causing it. Needless to say, they took their anger out on me. So I fought, and as we got to the devils gate, I sort of…held on. Abaddon was there too, she was the last one in before the gates closed. She was a stubborn bitch, but I took her out.'

'So she's in hell. They are all in hell?'

'Yeah. I mean she went kicking and screaming, vowing to one day climb her way out and 'destroy us all', but yeah, they're all gone. And you know Dean, I heard you before, what you were saying. I was there in my room with you, you just couldn't see me. You said that you 'let me die', but you're right, it wasn't your decision to make, it was mine, and I wanted to do this. I knew what was at stake, and I did it anyway. I admire you for letting me do this. It was what I wanted and you didn't stand in the way of that. And If I have to spend the rest of my life as a ghost, then so be it.

'But I was supposed to look after you Sam.'

'I can't be your little brother forever Dean. Besides, now you have Crowley now to pull out of the fire.' Sam smiled.

'Oh yeah, the next best thing,' Dean smirked.

'You're damn right it is.' Crowley piped up. 'I'm one hell of a guy….Eh, Sam, you're looking a little transparent.'

'Wow dude, where are you going?' Dean shouted.

'Shit…Don't worry, I'll be back…' Sam disappeared.

...

Hope you're liking it? Review, Like and Follow...More one its way soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story! I am so enjoying writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it too!?

...

'Where did he go?' Dean shouted into silence.

'Come Dean, use you head once in a while.' Crowley sighed. 'This isn't the first ghost you've dealt with. It takes a while for them to be able to be seen in this world. I'm surprise that gigantic baby managed to do it so quickly.'

Dean scowled. 'I'm sorry,' Crowley held his hands up, 'he is massive! Anyway,' he continued, 'souls get stuck in the void don't they. They float around, not knowing what to do with themselves. He probably got pulled back into the void. They can't stay in this world forever, or not to begin with anyway.'

'Right.' Dean huffed. 'So we've got to find a way to stick his soul back into his body.'

'Easier said than done, sugarpuff.' Crowley laughed.

'So there is a way then?'

'Well, it's a bit iffy.'

'How iffy?'

'Well…We experimented on ghosts…angels, vampire, werewolves, you know, curiosity and all that. I wanted to know what made then tick so to speak.'

'And?'

'Well…nothing is conclusive. Ghosts were especially...difficult to work with. I imagined that a ghost was very much like a demon…though without the power to possess a body. No, Posses is the wrong word…Well, for example a Spector, I imagine you have dealt with one before?' Dean nodded. 'Ok, well you well know that they are a super pissy pants when it comes to just about anything, so they actually develop the power to take over a human body. It seems sheer anger works wonders. That's the closest a ghost has got by itself to possessing a human…'

'But you got further? You managed to put a ghost in a human body?'

Dean sat in the chair Kevin had vacated and pushed a few books that were sitting on the opposite chair off with his foot. Crowley sat too and answered. 'Yes and no.'

'Well you either have or you haven't.'

'Ok then, yes. I did manage to do it…But there are side effects.'

'I don't care, let's do it!'

'Hold onto your hat darling and let me explain. You see a ghost will get angrier and angrier until one day it snaps, kills someone, and you come alone and torch its bloody bone. Not that that will help the situation…not anymore anyway. Not even a ghost can get into Hell these days.'

'Get to the point Crowley...'

'I am. So I mashed up this ghost until it was nothing more than a floating little cry baby, then came up with a rather ingenious spell and shoved the ghost into the body.'

'And?' Dean said again, eyes wide with anticipation.

'And…the ghost was in there alright. It didn't really know how to move its body, or how to talk. It kind or just lied there glassy eyed. I left it for a few days, tracked its progress. It eventually managed to move, but it got angry, and I mean a proper grouch, and it escaped its body, and there it was…a ghost again.'

'So it didn't work?'

'Well I did day yes and no didn't I? It worked but then didn't. Sam may be different…He is stubborn in a massive kind of way…'

'Enough of the giant jokes.'

'OK, ok. So, that's all I know really. We tried other things, I successfully put a ghost in the body of a demon, but I don't think that's going to help.'

'No, that completely doesn't help.' Dean scratched his head, 'So what are we going to do?'

'Get the angel brigade down here, let's do a little Q and A.'

'He said he would come when he could…Heaven was in a bit of a mess when I left him.'

'Give him a call, he can't resist his favourite human.' Crowley winked.

'Ok, here goes nothing… Castiel,' Dean bowed his head and closed his eyes, 'It would be really great if you could get you feathered butt done here….I know you're probably up to your elbows in angel crap, but I really need you...?' Dean opened his eyes and looked around. 'As I said, he's probably busy…'

'Hello Dean.'

Dean whipped around to see Castiel standing behind him.

'Told you he couldn't resist you,' Crowley joked.

'Cas…' Dean got up and walked towards him. Castiel raised his arms and hugged Dean tightly. 'What are you doing Cas?' Dean muffled.

'Sam taught me what to do in certain social situations. Is this not correct?'

'Yeah, Cas, it is.' They hugged for a moment before breaking apart. Castiel looked serious.

'I assume Sam is dead?' Castiel said bluntly.

'Yeah…Well it's not that simple actually.'

'Explain?'

'I called out to him, and he appeared to me. He didn't go to hell. He managed to hold on before the gates closed.'

'So he's a ghost?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah, and I was thinking that maybe you could do some angel mojo and find a way of putting a ghost back into its body?' Dean could tell even before he finished his sentence that Castiel couldn't do it.

'I am sorry Dean, but I don't know of any way to put Sam back into his body.'

'Well you were helpful.' Crowley called from the back.

'Crowley. You are human.'

'Well spotted feather.'

'So he survived the process did he?' Castiel turned back to Dean.

'You don't have to sound so disappointed Cas. We were Bum buddies once you know.' Crowley smirked.

'I don't understand that reference.' Castiel replied, looking at Dean for help.

'Just ignore him. He's an irritating son of a bitch, but I'm sure we'll all be the best of friends before you know it.'

There was silence for a moment.

'There's really no why of…curing Sam?' Dean began again.

'Well I suppose theoretically…'

'Theoretically's good!' Dean interrupted.

'You don't even know what that means,' chimed in Crowley.

'Do you have to comment on everything? And I so do know what it means actually.'

'OK, what does it mean?'

'Will you two be quiet for a second?' Shouted Castiel.

'Saved by the bell,' whispered Crowley, laughing quietly to himself. Castiel shot him a look, and he fell quiet.

'Theoretically I could send Sam to heaven, then we could find a way to raise him from the dead. The angels have done it before with your brother Adam. Although that took an army of angels, and it was fore sawn in the prophecy.'

'I like the sound of this…let's do it!' Dean looked excited.

'But Dean, this will not be easy. I don't even know if I have enough power to attempt something like this. Heaven is divided. I don't know if I can get enough angels on my side. This is big Dean.'

'Well what other choice do we have? And it doesn't sound too difficult. Me and Sam both died and went to heaven before, remember? We went to the garden, and we got zapped back into our bodies afterwards.'

'But Dean, that was God's will. This isn't.'

'And the difference is?' Dean argued.

'Dean, there is a big difference! How can you not see that?'

'OK, ok, I know. I'm sorry Cas. I'm just desperate.'

'I know you are. And I will try. Look, I have to get back. Heaven needs me.'

'How's it going up there anyway?'

Castiel sighed. 'It is…difficult. I managed to revive Naomi, but she has lost the vast majority of her memory. It's a miracle I managed to revive her at all. Metatron did a good job. And another thing. Metatron's body has disappeared.'

'What? You mean vanished?'

'Yes. I'm not too worried though.'

'You don't sound too convincing.'

'Yes well. He did die. We both saw him. I just can't explain how his body would have suddenly disappeared…Any way, Dean, I have to go. I cannot be gone for too long.'

'I understand, well come when you can?'

'Of course Dean. I will see you soon…Crowley.' He nodded in his direction.

'See you later captain feathers.'

Castiel disappeared.

'What a ray of sunshine that Castiel is.'

'You really do annoy everyone in your path don't you.' Dean sighed deeply.

'One on my many talents.'

'Ok…So what do we do from here?'

'Never fear when Crowley is here!'

'Oh god, please don't let that become a catch phrase!' Dean winced.

'I have a plan…I know, another plan, Crowley is the best.' He laughed. 'I say we summon Death.'

...

Thanks for reading!

**Like, Follow and Review :D **


End file.
